


Got Nothing On Me

by Dogstar (leanwellback)



Category: Madagascar (Movies)
Genre: Community: help_japan, F/M, Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-06
Updated: 2012-03-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leanwellback/pseuds/Dogstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I ain't sayin' that I'm the best, but I'm the best". Gloria vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Nothing On Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talitha78](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talitha78/gifts).



Download (22MB, .wmv): [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?pwbyu6vv8lmao2c) | [4shared](http://www.4shared.com/video/y80Oe5i_/Got_Nothing_On_Me.html%0A)

[Got Nothing On Me](http://vimeo.com/84950073) from [Dogstar](http://vimeo.com/dogstarvids) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

**Password** : gloria

**Music** : The One by Mary J Blige ft. Drake


End file.
